


Collections of a Fake Poet

by writingandimagination



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandimagination/pseuds/writingandimagination
Summary: I'm not the best at writing poetry but sometimes you need a place to dump your brain.





	Collections of a Fake Poet

I unwrapped a galaxy  
I watch the purple and green  
Circle and swirl  
Around each other  
Making the white paint of my ceiling  
Look like a night sky  
Making it much easier to space out  
My mind is always wandering  
To a possibility 

Us 

The two of us are planets  
Dancing in orbit  
Spinning and spinning  
Our hands stretched outward  
Just out of reach  
They have always been 

Just out of reach

Now  
The space between us is closing  
Gravity has shifted her weight  
And I find myself being pulled closer


End file.
